This invention relates to the electronics circuitry field. More particularly, this invention is an alignment mechanism for a computer system having a portable computer and a docking station.
Portable computers have grown in popularity over the last several years. Despite the fact portable computers are by their nature small, lightweight, and easy to carry from place to place, their capabilities, memory and processing power rivals that of their much larger sibling, the desktop computer. In fact, portable computers are so handy, especially for today""s mobile computing professionals, that it is difficult to see why anyone needs a large, bulky desktop computer anymore.
One major drawback of portable computers is their relative inflexibility to easily attach peripherals, such as printers, modems, external speakers, external monitors, external input devices, and the like. If a portable computer is going to truly replace a desktop computer when the user is in his or her office, the quick, easy, flexible attachment of peripherals is important.
More recently, docking stations have been developed for portable computers that allows them to more flexibly attach peripherals. Docking stations vary in complexity from relatively simple manually operated port replicators to more complex mechanically operated full-fledged docking systems. When a portable computer is connected to these docking stations, such as when a user is in his or her office, substantially all of the benefits of a desktop system can be achieved, while maintaining the flexibility the user has to take the portable computer with him or her on the road.
While docking stations have made it possible for portable computers to be true desktop replacements, they are not without their problems. One such problem is the relatively difficult nature of connecting a portable computer to the docking station in the first place. If the docking station does not have a complex mechanical mechanism to assist the user with this docking process, many users will be unable to successfully accomplish the docking process in a repeated manner, and may even damage the docking station, the portable computer, or both. Unfortunately, the existence of a complex mechanical mechanism greatly adds to the cost, size, and weight of the docking station. As the docking station gets bigger, heavier, and more expensive, the benefits of the portable computer and docking station over a desktop computer become less apparent.
Another problem is that the high demands for processing power of a notebook computer, coupled with the small size of the notebook computer, can result in the notebook computer getting quite hot. This problem can be exasperated when the notebook computer is docked in a docking station, since the cover on the notebook computer is typically closed, and the air movement around the notebook computer can be blocked by the docking station. A prior attempt to solve this problem places a fan in the docking station to help cool off the notebook computer when docked. Another attempt simply slows down the processor when it gets too hot. While both of these attempts have some merit, they can be costly in terms of added components in the docking station, reduced capabilities of the portable computer, or both. In either case, the overall expense of the computing system is increased, and again makes the benefits of a portable computer and docking station versus a desktop computer less apparent.
A docking station for a portable computer contains a platform and a movable guide bar connected to the docking station and extending over the platform. The guide bar is capable of guiding the portable computer into proper alignment with the docking station when the portable computer is placed on the guide bar and pressed downwardly into the platform.
The guide bar may contain a thermally conductive guide protrusion capable of mating with a heat sink on the portable computer. Heat is transferred from the heat sink on the portable computer to the guide protrusion on the guide bar. The guide bar itself may also be thermally conductive, providing a further avenue for heat to be transferred from the portable computer to the docking station.